RéchauffeMoi
by Newlightpacte
Summary: Alice est une nouvelle venue dans le monde de la mode. Bella est l'un des maîtres. Qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque Bella choisit Alice pour faire une séance photo avec elle, avec beaucoup de contacts et de baisés. All Humain A/B
1. Chapter 1

**Warm Me Up**

Chapitre 1: 

Viens plus près de moi bébé  
J'ai tout ce dont tu as besoin  
Pour nourrir ta faim du soir

« Warm Me Up" de The Audition

AlicePOV

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je suis si nerveuse en ce moment. Actuellement, je suis assise en attendent impatiemment l'arrivé d'Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan ou Bella pour faire court.

Elle est le modèle, la plus célèbre actrice et la meilleur dans le show-biz. Elle a commencé le mannequinât quand elle avait quinze ans et d'autre se sont ajoutés à ses nombreux talents, quand elle avait 21 ans. Elle a posé que dans des vêtements pour les plus grands couturiers quand elle a commencé le mannequinât, mais maintenant, elle a déjà posé pour Playboy, Maxim et tous les autres types de magazine pour hommes, d'autres magazines comme Vanity Fair, dans le style, Entertainment Weekly, le nylon et autres, et aussi dans des panneaux d'affichages. Elle a même une photo où elle pose en sous-vêtements et sans le haut. Juste ses mains couvrant ses seins, debout devant un mur blanc comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il faisait tellement chaud.

Elle est l'une des mannequins les plus sexy, sinon plus. Mais à côté de la modélisation, elle est aussi une actrice. Bella a agi pour des films indépendants, ou des court-métrage ainsi que dans des publicités. Mais ce n'est que des passe-temps . Sa priorité est sa carrière dans la modélisation.

Et c'est ce qui m'a amené ici. Un photo shoot avec Bella Swan elle-même. GAH! Je n'étais pas un top model comme elle mais ils ont dit, qu'elle m'avait choisi personnellement pour faire ce tournage avec elle. Intéressante c'est ce qu'elle leurs a dit, je suis au-delà de la peur rien qu'en y pensant. Devoir travailler avec un professionnel comme elle. Je viens de commencer il y a tout juste un an, mais mon manager a dit que ceci pourrait être ma percée. Une photo avec la célèbre Isabella.

Je m'agitait, tremblait et me ronger les ongles, quand j'entendis un «je suis là, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé!" Oh mon Dieu! Elle est ici. D'accord, soit cool Alice. Elle est juste un être humain comme toi. OH! Qui suis-je pour dire ça!

"Miss Brandon? Êtes-vous prête? Miss Swan est au retouche pour son maquillage. Et dès qu'elle a changé sa garde-robe, nous commencerons." Me dit Alexa, l'assistante photographe. J'ai hoché la tête, puis elle s'en alla. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes avant que m'appel Laurent De Luca, un photographe italien et l'un des meilleurs photographes dans le pays,.

"Alice, ma chérie." Il vint vers moi et mit mon bras en boucle dans le sien. Il m'a guidé vers le studio où le photo shoot aura lieu et où Bella Swan était debout. Putain! Elle est si belle ... et si sexy. Elle portait une robe de soie noire avec un mini haut en V plongeant, et les liens sur le dos de son cou retenait tout juste le tissu. La robe était coupé super court et elle était montée d'une jupe qui lui couvrait insuffisamment la marchandise basse. On pouvez voir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge avec la façon dont elle portait la robe. Ainsi que des escarpins noirs à ses pieds.

"Tu dois être Alice Brandon. Salut, je suis Bella Swan." Tout à coup elle coupe court à mes songes et tendit la main avec un beau sourire.

"Oui, heureuse de vous rencontrer Miss Swan." J'attrapa sa main et la secoua légèrement.

"S'il te plaît, nous allons travailler ensemble pour peut-être trois jours si ce n'est plus, appel-moi Bella." Elle me donna encore un autre sourire ravageur qui me liquéfia sur place. Putain, qu'est ce qui se passe chez moi? Il n'est pas normal pour moi d'être attiré par une femme. Peut-être que pour Bella, c'est normal... Oh, attends. J'ai oublié de dire que ...

Bella Swan est une lesbienne certifié. Eh oui, la belle, le sensuelle modèle que tous les gars veulent, lèche la chatte.

«Bon alors, Bella." J'ai dit en mordant légèrement ma lèvre inférieure.

«Allons-nous commencer?" S'écria Laurent. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce où un club a été mis en place. Le thème est censé être des filles qui vivent libres ou quelque chose comme ça. Bella et moi sommes tenus d'avoir des positions sexy et peut-être quelques baisers. Tous les professionnels sont ici ... mais je doute que je resterai si posé quand ce jour viendra.

"Très bien les filles», commença Laurent. Il y avait de la musique sexy qui jouait dans l'arrière-plan afin que nous soyons comme dans un vrai club. C'était assez sombre et les lumières laser vert et bleu sont en marche. «Bella, je veux que tu mettes tes mains de chaque côté de la taille d'Alice." Laurent chargé. Bella se tourna vers moi et fit ce qu'on lui demanda puis ensuite me tira vers elle de telle sorte que nos corps s'effleurent. "Bon. Alice, je veux que tu ne regardes pas Bella, tes bras sont sur les côtés. Bella, ton visage doit être à quelques centimètres de son cou, comme si tu essayais de l'embrasser." Je détourna les yeux de la fille sexy à côté de moi, alors qu'elle se pencha vers moi. Je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou et mon cœur battit rapidement, ma respiration était irrégulière.

«Alice, détends-toi, tout simplement." me dit Bella, avec un sentiment d'inquiétude sur le visage.

"Ouais ..." J'e soupira silencieusement. Il était tellement difficile de se détendre quand Bella Swan te touchait presque tout le corps. Elles se firent encore plus présente dans les photos qui suivirent la première, je me faisait étourdie. Comme celui-ci, où j'ai mis ma jambe droite sur sa taille et l'autre sur le sol, mes bras étaient autour de son cou tandis que ses mains étaient soit sur mon cou, prêt à me baiser, et l'autre sur mon cul! Ce fut de loin la position la plus chaude que nous avions fait, en plus de celle où elle a effectivement baisé mon cou avec ses lèvres humides.

"Pour la dernière position ... Alice, ne paniques pas. OK..." me dit Laurent. Je ne comprenais pas un instant puis la réalité me frappa. "Je veux que tu poses ton dos sur la poitrine de Bella, reposes ta tête sur son épaule. Bella, incline la tête vers le bas sur elle." On a fait ce qu'on nous a demandé de faire, et juste attendis la dernière instruction que je redoutais et étais inquiète en même temps. «Alice, mets ta main gauche dans les cheveux de Bella comme si t'allait la pousser sur ton visage. Et… Je veux ta droite sur son cul." Oh mon Dieu. Je ne suis pas ce que j'ai dit il ya quelque temps. Il s'agissait de la position la plus chaude que je n'avais jamais faite! «Bella, je veux les deux mains sur ses seins." Putain! "A mon signal Je veux que vous vous embrassiez. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, le plein faire carrément, vous pouvez vous effleurer ou ce que vous voulez. Mais s'il vous plaît trouver un moyen pour que cela semble réel... ok? "

"Oui." Bella et moi répondîmes en même temps.

«Es-tu d'accord avec ça Alice? Je peux demander à Laurent pour avoir une autre poste si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça." dit Bella. Ses mains étaient déjà sur mes seins, je peux dire qu'elle pouvait sentir mes mamelons durcir à leurs contacts .

«C'est Ok pour moi." lui ai-je dit. Et la vérité est, que je veux vraiment ses lèvres sur les miennes.

«Ladies, commencer… dès maintenant." Laurent nous donna le signal; alors nos lèvres se touchèrent. Au début, elle effleurait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait plus d'elle et j'ai tiré sa tête vers moi encore jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres remuaient en synchro.

Elle eu si bon goût. Elle avait brillant à lèvres sur cette eu si bon goût. Avec plus de tha de ses fraises envoyé, mon corps s'emballe. Je peux sentir mon vagin jusqu'à la chaleur comme elle a commencé à presser mes seins. Sa langue est sorti et me lécha la lèvre inférieure, en demandant pour l'entrée. J'ai accordé et laisser sa langue explorer l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je suçais sur sa langue et lui serrant le cul quand j'ai entendu Laurent nous dire d'arrêter et de le tournage était terminé.

Je me suis reculée loin de Bella et me plongea dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Nous étions toutes les deux la respiration profonde et difficile.

"Euh ..." Elle respirait fortement de ses démêlés.

"Bon travail, Ladies. Demain, nous allons faire un tirage à l'extérieur. Vous deux, ce sera toujours comme si vous étiez un couple, qui sort dans la rue. Ainsi, reposez-vous mes beautés et je vous verrais demain." Il se dirigea vers nous et nous donna un baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

Quand Laurent fut sorti de la chambre, je retournai pour regarder Bella. Elle est vraiment belle, même dans l'obscurité.

«Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je savais que tu n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de choses mais je veux juste que la photo est l'air réel et, nous devions faire la vraiment chose. Et je suis désolée... " Elle allait de nouveau s'excusée, mais je la coupa.

«C'est bon, Bella. On faisait rien de mal." lui ai-je dit. Honnêtement. Je voulais plus. Je veux encore goûter à ses lèvres. Mais ce putain Laurent nous a arrêtées.

"T'es sûr, que ça t'as pas dérangée-." Commença-t-elle à nouveau.

«Bella, c'est bon, vraiment." Je lui donna un sourire et lui baisa la joue. Je sorti de la chambre noire et partie dans le vestiaire. Je troqua ma robe pour un débardeur et une jupe en jean et noire avec une veste blanche. Je finalisa ma tenue avec mes talons noire. Quand je suis sorti de la porte, j'ai trouvé Bella en face de moi, elle avait également troqué sa robe pour un jean déchiré, une chemise noire, lunettes de soleil noir Converse et au-dessus de sa tête.

"Hey, Alice, t'as prévu quelque chose pour le dîner?" Demanda-t-elle, pas certaine de ses paroles.

"Miss Swan serez entrain de me donner un rencard?" Demandais-Je, j'essayais d'avoir l'air confiante, mais à l'intérieur j'étais une sorte de bouillie. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait chez moi. Je ne n'aime pas les filles. J'aime les mecs! Mais après avoir embrassé Bella, tout cela a changé. Maintenant, je voulais l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Euh, bien sûr. Si vous voulez, alors ouais. Donc, quesque ce sera Miss Brandon, oui ou non?" Me demanda-t-elle à nouveau tout en me donnant un regard grave, mais le légers sourire au coin de sa bouche la trahie.

"Oui" dis-je tout simplement. Son visage est devenu doux et eut un sourire. Elle pris ma main et nous sommes sortis du hall. Rapidement Bella m'a guidé vers sa voiture. C'était une Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2009 d'un jolie bleu.

"Wow, c'est une belle voiture." lui ai-je dit.

"Je te remercie." Elle ouvrit la porte du siège du passager puis je m'y installa.

"Où allons-nous?" lui ais-je demandé lorsque nous faisions marche arrière.

"Je connais un grand resto pas loin. C'est une question d'isolement, de sorte qu'il soit assez privé et pour que les paparazzis ne puissent pas nous ennuyer pendant que nous mangerons."

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'ils sont gênant. Je ne suis pas aussi célèbre que vous." lui ai-je dit. C'est vrai, chaque semaine, elle a une nouvelle photo des paparazzis d'elle avec une nouvelle fille ou dans un club ou simplement lorsque qu'elle marche dans les rues.

"Je ne suis pas célèbre." Répliqua-t-elle. Je roula des yeux, mais elle continuait à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle conduisit pendant une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivées à la salle à manger. Nous sommes sorties de la voiture et sommes allée à l'intérieur.

"Hey Claire." Bella fit signe à la serveuse qui nous ouvra la porte.

"Hey, Bella ça fait longtemps. Ça fait du bien de te voir." Claire embrassa Bella comme une vieille amie, puis elle nous guida à notre table.

"Oui, le travail est intense."

"Eh bien, il est bon de te voir ici." Elle lui donna un sourire puis regarda vers moi. «Je vois que tu as une amie ici, je dois me présenter?" Bella eut un petit rire et me présenta.

«Claire, c'est Alice, un autre mannequin. Nous travaillons ensemble pour un photoshoot." Informa-t-elle.

«Alice, c'est Claire. Elle est devenue mon amie quand j'ai commencé à venir ici il ya trois ans." Me dit-elle alors. Claire s'est excusée après nous avoir dit de l'appeler dès que nous étions prêts à commander.

J'ai pris le menu puis commença à numériser. Mon front froissé, ne sachant pas quoi choisir. Je regarda Bella en signe d'une aide quelconque aide, mais je la trouvais me regardant déjà.

"Qu'est-ce?" Demandais-je, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle me regardait fixement.

"Rien." Dit-elle alors puis regarda en arrière et à son menu. Elle appela Claire et commenca à nous commander notre nourriture. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler à Claire, elle se tourna pour me regarder à nouveau.

"Donc, Alice, dis-moi en plus sur toi». dit-elle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour ceux/celle qui ont suivis... Beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse mais vous avez enfin la suite ^^

Chapitre 2

«Wow» de Kylie Minogue

POV Alice

«Que veux-tu savoir?" Lui demandai-je.

«Tout. » dit-elle.

"Euh ..." Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

"Tu peux commencer par me dire comment tu es rentrée dans le mannequina." suggéra-t-elle.

"Oh, très bien. Eh bien, ça a été facile, ma belle-sœur, Rosalie.." commençais-je, mais Bella me coupa la parole.

«Attendez, Rosalie Hale? C'est ta belle-soeur?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est n'est plus Hale à présent, mais, oui. Pourquoi?" Demandai-je, confuse.

«Nous avons fait une séance ensemble. Elles ne sont pas sorties sur le marché en raison d'un scandale." dit-elle, en s'inclinant sa tête, tout en évitant mon regard. Oh putain! Je dois demander à Rosalie à ce sujet.

"Euh ... devrais-je continuer?" Demandai-je, ne sachant pas si je le devais ou pas. Elle hocha la tête, pris une profonde inspiration, puis me regarda. "Comme je le disais, j'étais en design de mode. Lorsque j'avais fait ma première collection, j'ai créé des tenus pour elle et elle a demandé à Jasper Hale, le frère de Rosalie, de prendre une photo de moi. Rose a vu les photos et m'a dit que j'avais le potentiel pour faire du mannequinat. Depuis lors, je suis venu avec Rosalie dans les défilés et elle me présenta à d'autres modèles et photographes. "

"Wow, Tu fais aussi des vêtements. Je suis impressionnée Alice."

"Merci" Après que j'eus fini mon histoire, notre nourriture arriva Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé pendant le reste du repas.

"Pourquoi ne pas prendre une crème glacée." dit Bella. J'acceptai puis elle paya pour l'addition. Nous commençâmes à marcher en la direction du marchand de glaces. Nous avions laissé sa voiture sur le parking puisque le magasin était à trois pâtés de maisons.

"C'est à toi de me dire quelque chose sur toi." Je voulais tout savoir sur Bella Swan. Elle aurait pu me parler toute la journée et toute la nuit d'elle-même et je ne m'en lasserais pas.

«Que veux-tu savoir?" demanda-t-elle, en répétant ma question tout en mangeant sa glace au chocolat.

"Eh bien, je sais déjà comment tu as commencé tes début de mannequin et la façon dont tu te comportes au travail." dis-je, Bella haussa les sourcils à me regardant moi. « Et avant que tu me demandes, oui, je t'ai cherché sur google».

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle, son attention était sur moi maintenant et non pas sur sa crème glacée. « Êtes-vous une harceleuse, Miss Brandon?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

«Non» ais-je dis tout simplement, sans ajouter plus d'explications.

"Très bien. Uhm ... que puis-je te dire?" Elle pensait tout haut. "Tu sais déjà comment je suis entrée dans l'univers du manequinat et mes défilés ... connais-tu ma famille?"

«Ça, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin."

«Bon alors, je vais te parler de ma famille. J'ai une sœur jumelle, Gabrielle Marie, mais nous l'appelons Gabby. C'est une gymnaste professionnelle. Puis j'ai mon ennuyeux frère Edward Anthony qui est pianiste. Il est âgée d'un an de moins que Gabby et moi. Mais même s'il est plus jeune que moi et la plupart du temps un trou du cul, nous sommes beaucoup plus proches que Gabby et moi, même si nous sommes jumelle. Mes parents, Renée et Charlie sont de retour dans Forks, Washington, où j'ai grandi. Ma mère est professeur au lycée et mon père est le chef de la police. " Je peux dire par le ton de sa voix qu'elle adorait sa famille. La façon dont elle parlait d'eux montrait l'adoration qu'elle éprouvait pour eux.

"Puis-je poser une question personnelle?" J'avais tellement peur de lui demander, mais je voulais savoir.

Elle hocha la tête et attendit ma question. Nous sommes sortis de la boutique de crème glacée pendant que j'envisageais si je devrais continuer à lui poser ma question ou non.

«Comment as-tu su que tu étais lesbienne?" J'ai regardé loin d'elle, ne voulant pas lui faire face et voir son regard ennuyé qui aurait pu être offensé par ma question.

"En classe de gym. dit-elle soudain «C'était ma dernière année au lycée, alors que je me cherchais sexuellement parlant. Nous étions dans le vestiaire des fille après le sport quand j'ai vu les seins de Jessica Stanley branlant en face de mon visage. Jusque-là, j'ai eu une obsession pour les gros seins." Elle haussa les épaules et me dit ça comme si c'était une chose normale à dire.

«T'as famille la acceptée?"

«Ils l'ont fait. Mon père était soulagé que j'ai choisi de ne pas tomber enceinte." Elle rit, en se souvenant de son père. "Mais ma mère était en colère contre moi. Elle a dit qu'elle n'a pas élever un enfant pour qu'il simplement abandonne toutes les licornes et les arcs en ciel et papillons ... blahblahblah." Elle leva les yeux quand elle évoqua sa mère. C'était drôle, j'émis un petit rire. "Mais après quelque temps, elle a dit qu'elle était heureuse que je le sois."

"Votre famille semble merveilleuse."

"Ils le sont. Je les aime tellement."

Juste l'entendre parler de sa famille m'a donné envie d'avoir une famille comme la sienne. Mes parents ne donnent pas une merde à Emmett et moi quand nous étions de plus en plus jusqu'à présent nous étions déjà couronné de succès avec nos vies.

«T'as une voiture pour retourner au studio? Demanda Bella quand nous sommes arrivés à son étonnante et élégante voiture.

«Je n'en ai pas. Quand on est à New York, on n'en a pas besoin. Je vais juste y aller et peut-être prendre le bus." lui dis-je.

«Absurde. Monte à l'interieur, je vais t'y conduire." Elle a offert. J'ai essayé de protester, mais elle a insisté.

"Bien" J'abandonna et monta à la bord de sa Chevy. Je lui ai donné les indicaions pour aller à mon appartement alors que nous étions sur notre chemin.

Être si près de Bella Swan m'avait donné chaud. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais attiré par une femme, jamais. Mais après avoir pris connaissance de Bella en une journée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouvée à mon goût. Physiquement, je veux dire.

"Merci pour le déjeuner, Bella. Je te verrai demain." dis-je quand nous étions déjà en face de mon immeuble. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand elle a attrapé mon bras.

«Alice». Je me retourna pour lui faire face et vit qu'elle était un peu nerveux.

"Ouais?" Je levai les sourcils, à son questionnement.

"Hum ... Je me demandais", j'ai remarqué qu'elle était penchée sur moi. Mon rythme cardiaque est allé un peu plus vite à ce que je pense qui allait se passer. "Si je pouvais t'embrasser à nouveau." A l'heure actuelle, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes.

"Oui." Murmurai-je. Je me pencha lentement un peu plus doucement jusqu'à faire toucher mes lèvres aux siennes. Une décharge électrique parcouru tout mon corps quand nos peaux se touchèrent. Sa main s'est glissé à ma nuque pour me tirer tandis que ma main est allé à ses cheveux, pour faire de même.

Ce baiser n'était rien par rapport au baiser que nous avions échanger auparavant. Il n'a pas été forcé. Nous n'avons pas eu à le faire pour de l'argent.

Après un certain temps, nous nous arrêtions pour reprendre notre oxygène. Bella reposa son front contre le mien et piqua un autre petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Je te remercie." dit-elle.

Je secouai la tête et d'une voix douce dit, "Merci" En raison de ce baiser, je connaissais déjà le vrai moi.

C'étais sûr.

J'aime les filles ...

Plus particulièrement ...

Bella Swan

REVIEWS? please ^^


End file.
